


The Human Tradition of Valentine's Day

by icandrawamoth



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoisite finds out about the traditional celebration of love; Kunzite indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Tradition of Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little late Valentine's Day ficlet based on my headcanon that V-day with these guys would involve _all the flowers_.

When Zoisite wakes, he unconsciously expects to see the same thing he sees every morning - the dull stone walls and drab alien growths that fill his and Kunzite's room, the normal appearance of the Dark Kingdom.

What greets his eyes today is anything but. As he sits up in the otherwise empty bed, blinking blearily, he takes in a riot of color. The room is absolutely filled with flowers. In all species and shades of the rainbow, they line the ceiling, blanket the walls, and fill every corner, spilling over from pots and vases of all shapes and sizes. The scent is heavenly. 

Even the bed itself is different, he notices, looking down at it. Instead of their usual utilitarian hard mattress and grey sheets, he's seated on something he imagines is what a cloud might feel like, if he were taken to imaging such things. His hands skim wonderingly over pure white silk sheets and a luxurious comforter in deep crimson.

He hears the sound of a throat being cleared and looks up, eyes wet with emotion but a grin plastered across his face, to see Kunzite standing in the doorway. "You remembered."

Kunzite merely shrugs in his stoic way, but Zoisite knows him; he's pleased at his reaction. "You mentioned the human tradition of Valentine's Day."

Zoisite's face colors. If there's one thing he isn't ashamed to have learned from humans, it's their idea of romance. After learning of the traditions of the day celebrating love, he may have mentioned it once or twice. Or every day for the last two weeks... "Thank you, Kunzite," he murmurs. 

He lover moves forward and sits next to him on the bed. The slightest smile graces his face as he cups Zoisite's cheek with one hand. "Not that I need a designated day to show how much I care for you."

"Of course not." Zoisite gladly leans into the touch. 

"However," Kunzite continues, "it's not unwelcome. I will do whatever makes you happy, my love." His smile turns wicked as he traces the silk sheets over the other man's leg suggestively. "These illusions won't last all day, so we should make the most of them."

Zoisite's answering grin is wide as he dives in for a kiss.


End file.
